The present invention relates to a computer adapter having a reversible plug, and more particularly to a multi-socket computer adapter which is designed for connecting a plurality of computer peripheral apparatus to a power outlet socket on a computer.
A regular computer 100 has a connector for receiving a computer monitor 101, and a power output socket for receiving a peripheral apparatus. When several peripheral apparatus for example, a speaker 102 and a modem 103 are used, an extension cable 104 must be used and connected to the power output socket of the computer 100, so that power supply can be simultaneously provided to the computer 100 and the peripheral apparatus. When in use, the computer 100 and the peripheral apparatus must be separately turned on. When not in use, the computer 100 and the peripheral apparatus must be separately turned off. Because various cables are installed, the cables must be arranged in good order.